User blog:Kirby fazbear/Recording:3
Note:This has my own story elements in here! It's the fnatl story but with my own twist and turns. The newest employee of tubbyland entirtainmint has gone missing! At the investagation the police found a camera with blood on it and a broken lens. There was a VHS tape inside so the cops took it to the drpartmint and what they saw was disturbing. Here is what they found. Employee 5:Uh hello,my name is*Static*and im the new night guard at tubbyland entirtainment. I'm recording this incase anything does happen i'll have proof. So- ???:He DiD tHiS tO mE. *Camera pans to the left door*. Employee 5:*Gasp* Who's there? *Static for two minuets*. *Static clears to reval the origianl in the main area*. Employee 5:What the hell are you? *Employee 5 starts slowly walking towards the origianl*. Employee 5:You must be that one tubbybot my boss told me about. ???:He WiLl PaY fOr WhAt He DiD tO mE. *Camera pans to the doorway of the main area*. *Employee 5 runs towards the doorway*. Employee 5:I'm armed! If you don't wanna get hurt you better come out now! *All of the sudden there was a metal bang behind him*. *The camera pans back to where the origianl was but he's lend over with black eye's*. *Employee 5 slowly walks up to the original*. Employee 5:Thats...weird...I don't rembear you looking like th- *Out of no where the origianl jumps on Employee 5*. Employee 5:AHHHHHHHHH!!! The origianl:YoU'rE gOnNa PaY fOr WhAt YoU dId To Me! *Employee 5 pushes The Original off him*. Employee 5:I HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! * The Original charges at the camera*. Employee 5:OH GOD! *Static for 30 seconds*. *Employee 5 runs into the office and closes all the doors with the laptop*. Employee 5:That should keep him out! Might as well check the camera's. *One camera shows a electrical panel. The Original walks in*. Employee 5:What the hell is he doing? *The Original grabs the lever looks up at the camera and wave's*. Employee 5:Don't you pul that lever! Don't you- *The Original pulls the lever turning the power off*. Employee 5:And he turned the power off,just perfect! ???:I KnOw WhO yOu ArE. Employee 5:WHO ARE YOU!?! ???:HiM. *There is klunking from the vent*. *Camera pans up to the vent*. *Employee 5 shines his flashlight onto it revialing The Original*. Employee 5:WHAT THE FU- *The Original jumps down onto Employee 5*. Employee 5:AHHHH!!! The Original:ThErE's No WeRe LeFt To RuN! *Employee 5 shines his light in the Original's eye's*. The Original:Ah! My EyE's! *Employee 5 gets up and runs out of the office*. *He runs into the roomwere The Original turned the power off*. Employee 5:Great I can turn the power back on! *Employee 5 runs over to the swicth and flips it making the power come back on*. Employee 5:Yes! *Employee 5 turnes around to see The Original in the cameras face*. *The Original grabs Employee 5*. Employee 5:Ahhh! LET ME GO! *The Original mouth comes close to the camera*. *The last thing heard of Employee 5 was him screaming*. *Static for two mineuts*. *The static clears to show the tubby toaster with blood all over it*. *The camera pans behind it to show The Original*. *The Original punches the camera and all there is,is static and a distorded laugh*. The CEO of tubbyland entirtainment demands that this tape be destroyed emdeltly. Category:Blog posts